justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Silvers
Just Add Silvers is the ninth episode of Season Two Part Two. It premiered on January 18th, 2018. Synopsis When the girls accidentally multiply Ms. Silvers trying to protect her, each of them has to spend the day with one of the clones keeping her safe from the forget-magic spell. Plot The girls fear that Ms. Silvers will forget about magic. To prevent her from forgetting magic, they cook a Carrot Dupli-Cake to make a duplicate of Ms. Silvers so that the real one can stay safe at Kelly's house, and the other one can perform at Mama P's for Terri Quinn's campaign. The recipe goes wrong making three other Ms. Silvers. The girls decide to split up. Kelly will bring one Ms. Silvers to Mama P's to prepare for her mom's campaign celebration. Darbie will bring one Ms. Silvers to her school to prepare for her upcoming play. Hannah will bring one Ms. Silvers to Grandma Becky's antique shop to investigate the box with the cookbook logo on it. Jake stays with the actual Ms. Silvers to keep her safe. While preparing for the campaign celebration, Kelly doesn't concentrate because she is disappointed that Adam Lever is saying bad things about her mom. Ms. Silvers gives her advice, which makes Kelly feel better. While preparing for the play, everyone enjoys having Ms. Silvers there, because she makes everything more fun. Darbie realizes that Ms. Silvers is not as bad as she seems to be. At the antique shop, Ms. Silvers and Hannah finds the box, and find out that the book is the key. Hannah turns the key to the side where the book is, and inserts it into the box to unlock it. Inside is a picture of Nöelle, RJ, and someone named Arthur, who they believe to be the third protector. They also find a magical vanilla bean. Jake and Ms. Silvers goes to Ms. Silvers house to get her book, and Ms. Silvers is devastated to see that her magical garden is destroyed. They both hurry back into the trailer, and while discussing who might have destroyed her plants, Ms. Silvers forgets about magic. Since the original Ms. Silvers forgot magic, her clones disappear too. At the campaign celebration, Kelly talks about how she is disappointed about Adam Lever saying bad things about her mom, but she says that it is a reflection of him, not her mom. When she was done with the emotional speech, Hannah, Darbie, and Kelly are shocked to hear Ms. Slivers calling Hannah's teacher Mr. Morris "Arthur". They see that the Arthur in the picture and Hannah's teacher resemble each other, and they come to a conclusion that Hannah's teacher is the third protector. Starring: * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker-Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake Williams * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers Recurring Cast * Aiden Lovekamp as Buddy Quinn * Jeremy Guskin as RJ White * Felisha Terrell as Nöelle Jasper * Usman Ally as Mr. Morris * Sprague Grayden as Jill * La DeLeon Hayes as Piper * Bob Stephenson as Adam Lever Recipes Cooked * Carrot Dupli-Cake Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Part Two